Newt's Story
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Newt begins his new life in the Glade. With a reputation as the Greenie, he learns all about the place but none of them know why they're there. He makes friends and enemies, and the joy and pain of falling in love even gives him a secret love life. Newt/Alby. Rated M. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

He was surrounded by darkness.

_My name is Newt_, he thought. But that was all he knew about himself. He knew historical facts, everything, but it felt like everything about his personal life was erased.

He felt the lift moving up, and he tried to stand but he was just knocked on the floor when the lift jolted. Soon, he was able to hear voices.

"Greenie!" someone shouted excitedly.

"What did I tell you shuck faces about giving the greenbeans space?" a deep voice yelled. Newt's heart fluttered at the sound. His voice is like velvet, soft and deep and...

The doors opened, and a group of teenagers stared down at him. Newt realized they were all boys. "Welcome to the Glade, Greenie," a boy said in that deep voice that Newt had heard.

He was _beautiful_. Dark skin and eyes, eyes that glared at him but were full of curiosity. Newt felt his eyes grow wide and a warm feeling filled him. "I'm Alby." He extended a hand and Newt gratefully took it, and the other boy helped him out of the lift and onto the grass. Unfortunately, Newt's shoelace was untied and he didn't realize until he tripped and stumbled right into Alby. He heard snickers from the crowd of boys as Alby helped him regain his balance.

"What's the Glade?" Newt asked to distract everyone. He knew he was blushing furiously.

"This is the Glade," Alby answered. "Over there's the kitchens and hospital." He pointed. "We grow our food here, Greenie."

"What's a Greenie?" Newt asked next.

Alby looked frustrated. "We all had questions, too," he said. "None of us knew jack when we came here. We had to answer our own questions for ourselves, figure everything out. You think that was easy? We almost cried our eyeballs out the first week here, and when we realized no one was coming to save us we got to work and got this place up and running. You think _that_ was easy?"

Newt shook his head.

"All your questions will be answered," Alby told him, and then he looked up. "Who wants to give the tour this time?"

Instantly there was a chorus of, "Me! Me! Me!"

Then someone said, "_You_ should give it this time, Alby."

Alby looked over at the Asian boy. "Fine," he said, and the boy smirked. "Greenie, this is Minho."

A sudden anger came over Newt. "My name is _Newt_, not Greenie."

Alby glared down at him, and people winced. "Newt," he said, and Newt breathed out a sigh of relief as he realized Alby wasn't going to yell at him. "Follow me, then. I'll give you the tour."

* * *

"This is the graveyard," Alby said as Newt followed him into a clearing in the forest. "These are just the people we found who were killed in the Maze - and don't ask me about the Maze. You'll find out soon enough, Greenie."

"_Newt_," Newt reminded him for the ten millionth time.

Alby grinned. "Greenie." He gave Newt a small shove.

Newt just glared at him, but he found he was smiling. Was he supposed to feel this way about Alby? He didn't think so. But something about the boy seemed familiar, he just couldn't think of what it was. Why would Alby be familiar to him?

Alby led Newt over to a gravestone. "I'm the new leader," he said. "This is our old leader, buried here. He killed himself in the Maze a week and a half ago. I'm going to tell you right now, whether you're the leader or a Runner or whatever the shuck you'll be, the number one rule in this place is no going in the Maze, whether you want to kill yourself or not. I won't lose anyone else like I lost him."

There was a sadness in Alby's eyes, and for some reason Newt wanted to be close to him. Alby cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "Well, time for dinner. I'm starved. Follow me, Green - Newt." Surprised, Newt looked up at him as they left the graveyard. He was hungry too, and so he followed Alby eagerly to the kitchens.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt couldn't remember ever crying so much.

He slept outside, as did all the other Gladers. Alby slept about ten feet away from him, and Newt had developed this roll-closer-to-Alby-every-ten-minutes-or-so routine. He was tangled in the sheets and it was uncomfortable, and he rolled around in them until the heavy blanket was on top of him and he was comfortable.

Alby snored, but he had a light snore that was hardly annoying. Newt struggled to get closer to him without it being too noticeable in case anyone was watching. Those damned blankets were making it impossible, though. He had a bottom and top sheet, and a comforter.

He stopped when he got as close to Alby as he dared. Yawning, he lay his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep, fresh tears flowing out of his eyes.

* * *

"Newt." Someone was shaking him.

"Mmm," Newt mumbled into his pillow. Wait...He opened his eyes and realized what he'd thought was a pillow was actually Alby's chest. "Oh my God!" He sprang away from Alby, only to get tangled in the damned blankets again. Gulping, he looked up at Alby to see him laughing, his eyes full of amusement.

"Enjoying yourself, were we?" Alby suggested, smirking.

Newt felt his face heat up. "I - I don't know how I got there, really, I was asleep over there." He pointed to the spot he'd originally been in before moving closer to Alby. Obviously that had been a mistake. Obviously he tossed and turned quite a bit in his sleep.

"I saw you rolling towards me, you know." Newt blushed furiously. "You can't deny it."

"Fuck," Newt swore, burying his face in his pillow. "I don't even want to know what you must think of me now." His words were muffled.

"Hey, I understand. You didn't want to be alone." He looked up when Alby put a hand on his shoulder.

Newt smiled. "You should be this nice to everyone else," he said.

Alby returned his smile. "Well you're not as annoying as everyone else," he pointed out. Newt swore Alby blushed then. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"What job do you have?" Newt asked.

"I was a Runner before I was the leader," Alby informed him. "I ran in the Maze with Minho and the other Runners trying to find a way out of this shuck place."

"Can I be a Runner?"

"Kid, not just anyone can be a Runner," Alby said. "You have to be fast, unless you want a date with the Grievers."

Newt didn't want to know. "Race you to breakfast," he challenged.

"You're on." Together, they ran towards the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt couldn't help looking forward to his training with Minho. The blood house was something he'd certainly never forget, and he vowed never to eat meat again. It would be hard because meat was so good, but he'd do it.

He and Alby had grown closer over the last few days. Alby even let Newt sleep with him, his head against the other boy's chest. And every morning when he woke up, despite the awful things he'd already been through he couldn't help waking up happy that he was in Alby's arms. It made him feel terrible, but he couldn't help it. He felt so happy every morning and night knowing he wasn't alone. And he felt safe with Alby.

A week after Newt had arrived in the Glade, they lay beside each other. "So tomorrow you have training with Minho," Alby said softly, his hand running almost absentmindedly through Newt's long, blonde hair. It felt good.

Newt smiled. He was looking forward to tomorrow. "I can't wait."

"Wow, man, you really do have a death wish," said Alby.

"Hey, Alby?"

"Yeah?"

"You said something about a Griever on my first day here," Newt said. "What's that?" Alby didn't answer. "Alby?" Newt lifted his head off his friend's chest and saw that the boy was already asleep, snoring softly like he always did. Newt couldn't stand snoring, but he liked Alby's snore. Smiling, he rested his head back on Alby's chest and drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Newt was running. _

_ He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew what he was running from. There were large dogs chasing him, as large as a building, and Newt was running down a long corridor, a maze with spiderwebs as walls with large spiders all over them, and Alby was beside him, holding Newt's hand so they didn't get separated, or so one of them didn't fall behind. Or maybe there was another reason for that. _

_ The dogs were barking loudly, and they hurt Newt's ears. But the barking wasn't what he was worried about. Newt was worried about Alby's life more than his own. _

_ One of the dogs drooled on his shoulder, and Newt knew that they were close. "Newt!" Alby shouted. Newt was so tired. He felt the thumping of the dog's paws behind him, and knew that he wouldn't be able to make it. _

_ "Alby!" he yelled back. "I can't-"_

_ "Yes, you can!" Alby shouted. "Newt, I lo-"_

_ And then, before Alby could finish his sentence, there was blackness. _

* * *

"Newt!" Someone was shaking him rapidly.

He groaned. "A-alby?"

"What's wrong?" Alby's dark eyes were full of concern as his face hovered about half a foot over Newt's. "Are you okay?"

"Brilliant, thanks for asking." Newt sat up and was hit by a wave of dizziness. Then he realized he was sweating.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question." Alby put the back of his hand on Newt's forehead. "You're hot. And you're shaking."

"Oh, tell me I'm not sick," Newt moaned, laying his head back on his pillow, which he hardly used. He always used Alby's chest as a pillow.

"You're not sick." The other boy grinned.

Newt smiled back. "I'm sick, aren't I?"

"Probably. I'll go up to the shack and get a thermometer, okay? You stay here," Alby instructed him.

"No!" Newt grabbed his wrist as Alby started to stand up. "Don't - don't leave me."

"I'm just going to-" Alby started, motioning to the building.

"Please," Newt begged. "I don't want you to leave."

Alby's eyes were filled with an emotion Newt couldn't describe. "Okay. We'll check your temperature in the morning, then." He lay back down and held his arms out, and Newt crawled obligingly into them. "You were shouting my name," he said.

"I had a nightmare," Newt admitted, knowing how childish that must sound to Alby, and he explained his dream. "What are Grievers?"

Alby sighed. "Well, I guess I can't keep them from you forever," he declared. "And you'll find out soon enough anyway. Better you learn about them the easy way. Grievers are like big electronic things. They need to be charged, and they're made by the Creators to kill."

"Sounds cheery," Newt said, then coughed.

Alby held him closer to his chest. "They're metal things with spikes coming out of their sides. So many people have already been killed by them."

"I thought they were dogs," Newt said. "They were in my dream."

"You should sleep," Alby said suddenly.

"Alby?" Newt mumbled, yawning.

"Hmm?" Alby's hand rested on Newt's back.

"Don't leave me," Newt pleaded, tucking his head under Alby's chin as he snuggled closer to the other boy.

"I won't," Alby told him, rubbing his back gently. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Newt felt miserable.

When Alby checked his temperature in the morning, it had turned out to be 102.5. Newt just groaned and flopped back onto his pillow, quickly falling asleep. He'd woken up and had some soup, but hadn't felt any better, and then he went back to sleep.

Being sick gave him time to think, which made him realize with a jolt of horror that the feelings he was experiencing for Alby was love. _Love._ And out of all the feelings he had felt since he's gotten here, love was the most frightening.

"Alby?" he asked after a while. His head was on Alby's chest, and Alby's arm was around him, resting on his back. Newt knew he needed to be careful with his choice of words.

"Yeah?" the other boy murmured drowsily.

"I know it sounds crazy, but...do you think it's possible to love someone in a week?" Newt asked, stumbling over his words.

Alby didn't respond, and Newt looked up at him. He was still awake, his brown eyes still open. "In my two years of being here, I've never been in a relationship," he admitted. "With a guy. Obviously. I guess anything is possible." Alby looked at Newt. "Why?"

Newt blushed. "No reason."

Alby stared at him as if considering asking or telling him something. Newt turned out to be right. "Newt, you can tell me if it's me. I know that wasn't a hypothetical question."

Newt blushed even redder. "It's - no, it's not," he stammered. "It couldn't be you." Alby stared at him, sadness plain on his face. "It's Minho," he lied, thinking of a name as quickly as he could.

"Of course it is," Alby said, sitting up. Newt sat up, too, ignoring the wave of dizziness coming over him. "It could never be me, right?"

Newt felt awful. "Alby...wait, where are you going?"

Alby glared at him. "I'm leaving," he said. "I'm leaving you, Newt. Don't come looking for me, because I won't talk to you."

"Alby!" Tears filled Newt's eyes. "What...what did I do?"

"Figure it out," Alby said, the gentle look that was usually in his eyes long gone. It broke Newt's heart. "And when you have, I might just listen to you." With that, he got up off the ground and left the Homestead to the building.

"Alby!" Newt called again. "Don't you leave me!"

But Alby ignored him, and Newt watched him until he went into the building, the door closing behind him.

* * *

"Dude!"

Someone was shaking him. "Minho?" Newt mumbled into his pillow, rolling over to face the Keeper.

"Yeah, it's me," Minho said in a not-too-happy voice. "Care to explain about what the shuck's going on with Alby? He's been sulking around this place more than usual. I figured you two got in a fight."

"We did," Newt informed him, throwing the blanket off him. He felt really hot now. "

"And," Minho continued, "he also told me you said you were in love with me."

Newt was confused for a second before he realized. "Oh," he said. "It's not true. It's him."

Minho stared at Newt as if he were crazy. "You better get in there and tell that poor boy how you feel. I swear he thinks you're in love with me and not him."

"Well, of course, that's what I told him." Newt felt terrible. The look on Alby's face...he hadn't even gone after Alby! He'd just fallen back asleep! Newt really had a lot of making up to do. "I'll go talk to him."

"You'd better," Minho said, and stalked away. Newt sighed and headed towards the building to find Alby.

He found Alby sitting on one of the couches, alone in the building. Everyone else was at dinner. "Go away," Alby said.

"I'm sorry," Newt said, and Alby turned around. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Alby. I was scared, so I lied and said it was Minho that I was in love with. It's you. It's been you the whole time, since this first bloody day. It was love at first sight for me, Albs. I love you."

Alby smiled, which made Newt smile. "I love you, too," Newt said, sitting down beside Alby.

The other boy blushed. "Can I...?" He was leaning in closer, and Newt's heart pounded.

Newt smiled. "Yeah," he said, and Alby's lips pressed against his the next instant. Newt whimpered, Alby's lips were so soft. He pressed himself against Alby, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and deepening the kiss. Alby moaned, his hands running through Newt's thick, blonde hair, which felt good. A rush of love went through Newt and he attacked Alby, pushing him down onto the couch.

"I think we should stop for now." Alby smiled, sitting up slightly. Both of them were gasping for breath.

"I probably got you sick," Newt predicted.

"Worth it." Alby's grin widened and Newt flushed. "You look a bit red."

Newt just shoved him playfully and Alby laughed. Exhausted, Newt curled up on top of his new boyfriend and fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were by far the best since Newt arrived at the Glade. He and Alby spent almost all their time together, _almost_ meaning not at work. Most of the time. They slept together still, snuggled in each other's arms, and Newt felt almost sorry for the others because they weren't as happy as he was.

Everyone knew about Newt and Alby almost right away. They'd found him and Alby cuddling on the couch in the Homestead - well, Minho had found them and squealed like a girl, then ran out of the Homestead, seeming eager to tell the others.

Newt loved Alby so much, he was surprised at how quickly his feelings for Alby had developed. And Alby seemed so much happier with him than he had when Newt first got to the Glade. Newt was happy and Alby was happy.

About four days after they became a couple, Newt and Alby were making out, alone in the Homestead. Alby's hands were tangled in Newt's blonde hair, stroking it lightly. Alby was sitting in a chair and Newt was sitting in Alby's lap, his legs wrapped around Alby's hips and their crotches pressed together. Their kisses were hard and passionate, and it made Newt seriously wonder if it was going to happen tonight.

"Alby," Newt groaned, pulling away from the other boy's lips.

"Newt," Alby sighed in his deep, velvety voice. "I want you."

He whimpered, kissing Alby again before pressing their foreheads together. He could feel Alby's warm breath on his lips. His heart thundering in his chest, Newt lifted Alby's shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving his boyfriend shirtless. "So beautiful," said Newt, running his hands down Alby's torso. He'd seen Alby without a shirt before, usually at work. At night Alby slept in a T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Newt," said Alby gently, "if you're not ready..."

"I want to take this slowly," Newt said, holding Alby's face in his hands. Alby's hands were still in his long, blonde hair. Newt could feel how hard Alby was, and, blushing, he tried to ignore it, and was glad it was dark outside.

They kissed for a while longer, their kisses more deep and loving now, and when they stopped to catch their breath Newt rested his head on Alby's shoulder. "I love you," Newt mumbled, pressing a kiss to Alby's neck.

"I love you, too." Alby rubbed his back gently as Newt swallowed the lump in his throat. He kissed Newt softly. "Want to go to bed?"

Newt jumped up, then grabbed Alby's hands and pulled him out of his chair. "Yes," he said, kissing him before they left the Homestead.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Newt had training with Minho again. Nothing unusual had happened in the past few days, and nothing happened in the first few hours they ran. However, Minho said something during their break for lunch that shocked him.

"Hey uh, Newt," Minho stammered. Newt was surprised to see him blushing. "When Alby told me you said you were in love with me, I realized I hoped you were."

"_What?_"

Minho grinned, possibly at the look that must have been on Newt's face. "I like you, Newt, is all I'm saying," he said. "I really like you. But you and Alby are really good together, and Alby is a lot happier with you around. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Newt said, and meant it. "I'm sorry, Minho. I like you as a friend, and I know that it doesn't help much, me saying that, but I think of you as a friend."

"Good that," Minho agreed.

"Hey," Newt said. "I know you'll find someone. You're really cool, and I know someone else will like you."

Minho just smiled sadly, and after that they fell into an awkward silence that hadn't been there before. Newt wondered if Alby knew, if Minho told him, or anyone. Should Newt say anything to Alby? Alby had no reason to be mad, and Newt didn't want to lie to him. Alby was his love. Should he tell the boy he loved? Was it Newt's secret now, too, or Minho's secret to tell?

After lunch, it was another hour before Newt saw something strange. A beetle, the word WICKED scrawled onto its back. "What is that?" Newt asked.

Minho turned to look. "A beetle blade," he explained. "It's how they watch us. The Creators."

Newt watched it as it disappeared, curious. "What does it stand for?" he asked. "Wicked?"

Minho glanced behind him. "Follow me and I'll show you," he said, and Newt ran after him. They turned a corner and Minho pushed away some of the ivy hanging from the wall, revealing a metal plate.

WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT

"Sounds cheery," Newt commented.

"Right?" Minho agreed, grinning. "I don't even bother looking at them anymore." And so they kept running.

"Hey," Newt said after a while, looking at his watch. "Shouldn't we be back soon?"

Minho looked at his own watch. "_Shit_," he cursed. "The Doors close in five minutes!"

Newt's heart dropped into his stomach. "_What?!_" He ran after Minho - they turned a few corners, and Newt's heart lifted when they saw the East Doors in front of them starting to close. They ran towards the Doors, both of them gasping.

To say they made it in the nick of time was an understatement. They were almost crushed by the weight of the Doors, turning sideways as Minho pushed Newt in front of him.

Newt ran straight into Alby, who had been watching. Newt hadn't noticed him until then. Alby pulled Newt into a bone-crushing hug, and Newt almost burst into tears. He let Alby hold him, not caring if anyone was watching.

"You idiot," Alby was sobbing. "You and Minho both. I thought you were both dead."

Newt smiled up at him, lifted his head out of Alby's chest. "I couldn't leave you," he said, and went in for a kiss. "The Maze can't get rid of me that easily." Alby laughed, and Newt put his head back on the older boy's chest, holding him close. His Alby. "I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He remembered Minho as the Asian boy cleared his throat. "I made it, too," Minho reminded him.

Newt turned around to face him, and threw himself into Minho's arms, surprising himself. It was kind of awkward with Alby there, but Newt was glad he did it. However, when Newt pulled back, he didn't miss the flicker of jealousy in his love's dark eyes.

* * *

Later, Newt snuggled in Alby's arms as they tried to sleep. "Alby?" Newt mumbled tiredly, his head on the older boy's chest.

"What is it?" Alby rubbed Newt's back gently.

"I love you," Newt said happily, tightening his grip on Alby's shirt. He lifted his head and kissed Alby on the lips. Alby smiled against his mouth and their tongues touched. Alby wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, pulling Newt on top of him as they kissed. Newt lifted Alby's shirt and ran his hands over his love's body, as Alby's tongue explored his mouth.

"I love you, too," Alby answered as their kiss broke, and Newt lay his head back on Alby's chest. "Sleep now, love. You've had a long day."

Newt closed his eyes and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, they sent a list of supplies to the Creators through the Box. They discussed what they would need at the Gathering, and wrote their list.

"We need toothpaste," Frypan, the cook, suggested. "I'm almost out."

"Condoms," Newt suggested, and Alby looked at him, shocked. "What? We might need some."

Alby smiled at him. "Okay," he agreed, writing it on the list. All the other Gladers exchanged a look, but they didn't say anything. Newt blushed.

"Why would we need condoms?" Ben asked curiously. "You and Alby are the only ones in a relationship here." Newt could have sworn Ben looked at Gally then, but maybe he was just imagining things.

At that, Newt blushed even redder, and some of the boys snickered. Alby lifted his head and glared, and Newt grinned as the smirks disappeared from the Gladers' faces. "Anything else you shanks think you need?" Alby asked. "Or that we should have?"

"Nothing else I can think of," said Minho, and everyone else agreed.

"All right, then," said their leader. Newt followed Alby out to the Box, where they sent the list down. Newt blushed again and wondered if the Creators would give them any condoms. Assuming they were watching them, they probably knew about Newt and Alby.

"What if they don't give us any condoms?" Newt asked, blushing even redder as he made sure they were alone. They were.

Alby grinned as he stood up off the grass, and wrapped his arms around Newt, kissing him deeply. Newt gasped against his lips and pressed himself against Alby, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. "Alby," Newt groaned, sucking on Alby's lower lip like his life depended on it.

"You should be my second in command," Alby blurted out when the kiss ended.

"What?" Newt was stunned. "But I've only been here for-"

"Almost two weeks," Alby said. "I know. But you're smart - well, smarter than all of those other slintheads," he added, earning himself a playful shove. "Your little incident with Minho-"

"-was an accident," Newt finished for him.

"Your little incident with Minho," Alby repeated, "was stupid, but you would make a good leader." He pecked Newt on the lips, his arms still around Newt's waist. "And I love you."

Newt smiled, and frowned as he remembered what Minho told him. "Alby, I have to tell you something," he admitted.

"You can tell me anything," Alby said gently, his hand stroking gentle circles on Newt's back. "I love you, Newt."

"I love you too, Alby," said Newt, and he kissed Alby. "Yesterday in the Maze, Minho told me that he likes me. You know, like that."

Alby's expression hardened. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Newt's eyes widened. "Alby, it's okay - I said I like him as a friend. Nothing happened. Please Albs, you have to believe me. I can't lose you again - I can't."

His boyfriend nodded. "I believe you," he said, and pulled Newt into his arms again, kissing his lips. "So will you be my second in command?"

Newt nodded, smiling happily. "I will," he agreed, and kissed Alby again.

"We'll lead these shuck faces together," Alby said. "I love you so much." He hugged Newt tightly, and Newt found he couldn't stop smiling as Alby held him. They kissed again and their kisses went from slow and soft to hot, hungry, passionate. Newt felt so much love for Alby in that moment, and clung to him as they kissed by the Box in the middle of the Glade.

Where anyone could see them.

"Alby," Newt gasped. "I - I want-"

Alby kissed him, muffling his words, and Newt was swept off his feet when Alby picked him up. "Let's go to the Homestead," he suggested.

Newt's heart pounded. "In other words, the condoms will be a bit late getting here?"

Alby smiled. "Whatever you want," he said. "I'm yours. And did you know you're really light?" He bounced Newt in his arms as he carried him halfway across the Glade, and Newt squealed and clung to him.

"Oh, slim yourself," Newt said. Alby laughed and set Newt on his feet as they arrived at the kitchens, where everyone was now eating dinner. "Listen here," Alby said to the Gladers, and everyone fell silent at once. "Newt and I are going to be in the Homestead and nobody better bother us unless it's an emergency, you hear me?" Everyone nodded, some Gladers with food in their mouth. "Good, because if any of you shanks bother us, there will be no breaks for you for the next few weeks. None! Got it?" The Gladers nodded again, and Alby stalked out of the kitchens.

"Any of you come in the Homestead, you won't much like what you see, either." With that, Newt followed Alby outside.

When the door closed, Alby grinned. "Maybe a bit too much information for those shanks," the older boy commented before kissing Newt briefly. They went to the Homestead then and when the door closed behind him, Newt found himself pressed against the door and being kissed, hard. He struggled against Alby's grip, he'd underestimated the boy's strength.

"Alby," Newt whimpered, his lips brushing Alby's when he spoke. "Alby, you're - you're hurting me -"

Alby was off him in an instant, so abruptly that Newt almost fell over. "I'm sorry," he apologized, running a hand through his dark hair and then putting his face in his hands.

Newt smiled. "Hey, it's okay," he said, removing Alby's hands and gripping his wrists. "Just - you know, be more gentle next time all right?"

Alby returned his smile and kissed Newt softly. "Okay," he agreed, and led Newt over to the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours later, Newt lay on the couch in the Homestead with Alby, happier than he could ever remember being. They were both naked, snuggled together underneath a warm blanket. Newt lay beside Alby, halfway on top of him, head tucked under the older boy's chin. "That," Newt breathed, "was amazing. Simply amazing."

Alby laughed softly and pulled him closer. "It was fun," he added, and Newt felt heat rise to his face.

"It definitely was." Newt lifted his head and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you," Alby echoed, and they kissed again.

Newt put his head back on Alby's bare chest and snuggled closer to him. "I don't ever want to get up," he said. "Ever."

Alby sighed. "We probably should," he said. "I need a shower."

"Ooooh, can I join you? I need a shower, too."

"Sure," said Alby, and they went upstairs to where the bathroom was. Newt turned on the shower and they got in. The hot water felt really good, and it felt even better when Alby wrapped his arms around Newt and held him underneath the warm water. Newt rested his head on Alby's bare chest and they stood like that for a long time, holding each other.

"Was that your first time?" Newt asked after a while of silence. He lifted his head and looked at his lover. "That you can remember?"

Alby hesitated. "No, it wasn't my first time," he admitted. "My first time was with Nick, before he died. He actually reminds me a lot of you."

"What happened?" Newt asked gently. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Alby's eyes glistened with tears. "We were close," he said. "Best friends, like you and me. He was a Runner as well as our leader. He went out into the Maze early in the morning, before any of us woke up, and killed himself. His face was unrecognizable - he'd fallen face first, it was obvious. He looked awful. My first time with him - with anyone, that I can remember -was the night before."

Newt stared up at him, speechless. "Oh God, Alby...that's awful. I'm so sorry." He hugged Alby tightly as his love cried.

"I loved him," Alby sobbed. "I still love him."

"It's okay," Newt murmured as Alby's sobs got louder. "Shhh, it'll be okay." He rubbed Alby's back, unsure of how to comfort him. He'd never really comforted anyone before, but he was sure that when the new Greenies arrived, he'd be doing a lot of that, so he thought he'd better get used to it.

Still shaking with sobs, Alby pulled back. "I'm sorry," he apologized, sniffling. "Here we are in the shower together, and I'm mourning over my past lover. What kind of a lover am I to you?"

Newt's eyes widened. "Oh, Alby, no," he gasped, shocked. "You have absolutely no reason to apologize." He wiped his eyes, water was getting in them, and he hugged Alby again.


	9. Chapter 9

The new Greenie came about a week and a half later. As Alby had explained, a Greenbean came every month, and it was always a boy. Never any girls, but that didn't matter to Newt since both he and Alby were gay.

And Minho, apparently.

Newt and Minho had spent more than Newt's fair share of alone time together, and Newt hoped Alby wasn't too jealous. Alby knew about Minho liking Newt, but Newt had promised him that nothing happened. And nothing had.

That same day, Newt and Minho were out in the Maze when Minho said, "Newt, I need to tell you something."

Newt looked over at him worried. "Okay," he agreed.

"Being around you, both in the Maze and in the Glade has been really great and it makes this shuck place so much better." Newt smiled. "I love you, Newt. I know you don't return my feelings and you love Alby but I've fallen for you and I just want you to know that."

Newt's heart pounded. "Minho...I am really sorry," he said, and pulled the other boy into a hug. "You're right. I do love Alby. But I really like you as a friend."

"Good that." Minho pulled back, looking closer to tears than Newt had ever seen him. "Well, I guess we should get to running again. Are you done?"

Newt swallowed the last of his sandwich and nodded, stood up and followed Minho.

* * *

Newt and Minho made it out of the Maze to see everyone crowding around the Box. Alby greeted Newt with a kiss and pulled him close when Newt and Minho joined the rest of the Gladers.

The Box came into sight and inside it was a boy - as they had expected. Black hair and blue eyes, and he looked nice enough.

"What's your name, greenbean?" Alby glared down at the boy, and Newt remembered when that was him. Exactly a month ago, with him stumbling into Alby and looking up to see the older boy glaring down at him.

"Drew." The other boy said coldly.

Alby helped him to his feet, and then shoved Drew backwards. "Listen here, Greenie, today's First Day. Tomorrow's the Tour, and Newt here will give it to ya."

"What is this place?" The boy looked frightened. "I don't know - I don't remember anything. Who are you?"

"Name's Alby." Alby held a hand out but Drew just glared at him.

"I already asked what is this place?" Drew demanded.

Alby opened his mouth to reply, still glaring at the Greenbean, but Newt shoved him aside. "Alby, would you just consider laying off a bit?"

Alby looked at him, shocked. The other Gladers exchanged a worried look. Drew shot Newt a grateful look. "It's okay, Green - Drew. I was the last Greenbean before you. I was scared just like you, had a bunch of questions...but Alby made it better for me." Newt looked behind him at Alby and smiled. His lover smiled back, and Newt turned back to Drew. "This place is called the Glade. Out there's the Maze." Newt pointed. "There's Doors on every wall of the Glade that open and close each morning and night."

The boy looked from him to Alby, and Newt felt a pang of sympathy for him. "Look, kid, it isn't easy," Alby said gently, stepping forward and taking Newt's hand. "A couple weeks and you'll be happy."

Drew nodded, still looking scared. With Alby's help, Newt managed to calm the greenbean down and then they went to dinner, Newt hoping that Drew would be as happy as he (Newt). was.

* * *

It was dark outside that night when Newt stood looking at the Box with his arms crossed. He jumped slightly when he felt arms around his waist and warm lips on his neck. A rush of pleasure went through Newt and he turned in Alby's arms and kissed him on the lips, wrapping his arms around Alby's neck and standing on his toes to kiss the other boy.

When they stopped kissing Alby said, "Greenbean's still crying. It's been an hour. I can't sleep."

"You know, Albs, I love you and all but I wish you would be nicer to the greenbeans," Newt said, wanting to stand up for Drew. "They don't know what the shuck is going on."

"They're just..." Alby groaned. "Asking damn questions every five seconds, they'd better be grateful I didn't just tell them everything! They'd have a shuck heart attack!"

"You're a jerk!" Newt yelled at him, surprising himself with his outburst. "You may be nice to me but you're a jerk to other people! And you're...you're jealous of Minho, which I don't get because I love you! I don't want anyone else!" Newt realized how close they were but he didn't care, he was so angry. He was trembling and sweating. "I can be friends with other people if I want!"

"Really, Newt?! I'm a jerk?!" Alby yelled back at him, furious. Tears filled Newt's eyes as he realized he was actually scared. Of Alby. Of the boy he loved. "Is that what you really think of me?!"

"Right now, especially, yes!" Newt shouted. "You're mean to Drew when you barely know him, you're just hateful!" He couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, they just poured out. "I just..." Newt ran his hands through his blonde hair and yelled, "Ugh!"

"Fine." Alby wasn't yelling anymore, but there were tears in his eyes. "We're done. Go be with Minho, or whoever the shuck you want to be. I don't give a shuck." He stormed off towards the Homestead.

Newt stared after him. _Oh God, I am a horrible person,_ he thought as tears blurred his vision. "Alby, wait!" He ran after the older boy and didn't stop until he caught up to him and stood in front of him. "Alby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I should have talked to you calmly and not have exploded at you like that. Please forgive me. I don't think I could bear it if I lost you."

"Newt..." Alby stared at him with huge, dark eyes, and at the moment all Newt wanted was Alby. Nothing else, nothing in the world. Wrapping his arms around Alby's neck, he kissed Alby's lips, hard. Alby moaned loudly and pressed himself against Newt, almost sending him backwards. Alby's arms went around Newt's waist, preventing him from falling, as they kissed hungrily. Newt felt around for Alby's shirt and pulled it off of him, exploring his love's body with his hands. Alby's lips crushed against Newt's then and they stumbled to their bed, ignoring Drew's crying and snores from the other Gladers. They fell into bed, pulling the blankets over them, and Alby touched him between his legs. Newt opened his mouth to moan but Alby kissed him. "Shhh as much as I want to hear you moaning and begging for me, our friends are here."

Newt considered. "True," he agreed. He searched for Alby's hand in the blankets and when he found it he put it between his legs. "Alby, touch me," he begged as Alby stroked him. "Alby, _please_." Alby grabbed Newt's hips then and grinded against him, and Newt bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Newt arched his back as Alby moved against him, and they quickly undressed each other. Whimpers and moans filled the Homestead as the two made love, and afterwards Alby held Newt in his arms. "That was...wow," Newt gasped as he rested his head on Alby's chest.

"I needed that," Alby admitted. "I really needed that." They laughed and shared a kiss before Newt snuggled closer to Alby, holding him tighter as Alby shifted inside him. "You know it's gonna be awkward as fuck in the morning, right?"

"Hell yes." Alby chuckled softly and Newt fell asleep to the feeling of Alby stroking his blonde hair.

**AN: Yes, I know that Thomas came right after Alby became the leader. I thought it would be interesting to give Alby more time as the leader and with Newt, so that maybe when Thomas came Alby would be a bit nicer and would have a change in character. I will eventually write about Thomas when he comes to the Glade but that won't be for a while. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter so far, I worked hard on it but didn't know if I should post it, so R&R and tell me what you think **


	10. Chapter 10

Newt didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He barely had to look at one of the other Gladers before the boy would burst into giggles. Blushing deeply, he clung to Alby as they arrived at breakfast. "So," said Minho as they sat down across from him. "Have a good time last night?"

Alby and Newt exchanged a mischievous glance. "Oh, yes," Alby said. "Newt, would you say we had a good time?"

Newt grinned and gave Alby what he thought was his most seductive look. "Ooooh, yes, I definitely would." He pressed himself against Alby and kissed him full on the lips, in front of everyone.

"Oh my God, please don't do that at breakfast." Minho gagged and took a bite of his bagel. Newt gripped Alby's hair and kissed him hard, searching Alby's mouth with his tongue and purposely making it noticeable.

"Ew! Ew ew ew," Minho said, getting up and taking his food with him. Newt barely noticed him leave.

Newt broke their kiss and smiled at Alby. "I never expected this but post-fight sex is hot. _Damn_." Alby laughed and kissed him.

"Enjoyed last night did we?" Alby pecked Newt on the lips.

"Why yes, I most certainly did." Newt moved closer to Alby so that he was practically on his lap and rested his head on Alby's shoulder.

After breakfast they went to work, and Alby and Newt snuck behind the Homestead during their break and kissed. Things eventually grew heated and they began touching each other and doing unspeakable things for the remainder of their break.

That night, they made love again under the blankets. While the last time they had made love was after a fight and it was desperate and hungry, this time it was slow and loving and Newt hadn't known Alby could be that gentle.

Newt lay with his head on his lover's chest, the snores of the Gladers once more all around them. "If we got out of here, we could do this whenever we wanted. Alone, in a house. Privately.

Alby chuckled softly, rubbing circles on Newt's back. "We're trying," he said. "Minho and the Runners are trying as best they can. We'll get out of here, love. I promise."

"What if we're here forever?" Newt lifted his head and looked at Alby. "We can't have a real future together here...with kids and everything...how would we educate them? It wouldn't be a real life."

"We could teach them," Alby said. "And if we really wanted to, we could try to build a house...not that I want to stay here." He kissed Newt softly, and Newt responded with a moan, holding Alby closer to him as he moved against Alby.

* * *

They kissed behind the Homestead again the next day. Their kisses were harder, more passionate, and Newt had thrown Alby's shirt carelessly on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Alby's neck, crushing their lips together so hard that Newt could feel his lips bruising. "Alby," Newt whimpered. "Alby!"

"Shhh." Alby ducked his head, breaking their kiss, and trailed kisses down Newt's neck to his shoulder, sliding his tank top off his shoulders. Newt shivered in pleasure and clung to Alby, feeling himself being pressed against the wall. Their lips met again and Newt threw himself into Alby's arms, knocking the other boy backwards. Alby regained his balance and pulled Newt against him, his arms around Newt's waist. The kiss deepened and Newt gently gripped Alby's dark hair in his fingers, running his hands through it, causing Alby to whimper quietly into Newt's mouth.

"Oh my God."

Alby and Newt had sprung apart in an instant, Newt readjusting the strap of his tank top and Alby had somehow just started pulling his shirt back over his head. "Drew?" Newt squeaked. He looked over at Alby to see him blushing. Newt knew he was blushing, too. "You, um, you didn't know about us?"

The greenbean took a step back. "No, I didn't, but now I do." He smiled, much to Newt's surprise. "I'm okay with it. You two make a good couple, and, to be honest, I kinda got that vibe."

"Smart kid." Alby grinned. "I bet a lot smarter than half these slintheads here." Newt glared and crossed his arms. "Of course, not including you, love." Newt smiled and wrapped an arm casually around Alby's waist. Alby ran a hand through his hair, still blushing. "Okay then. Let's get back to work."


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed and Newt felt more and more discouraged about getting out of the Maze. The new greenbean came, his name was Chuck, and then the month after that Thomas came. Newt knew Minho liked the guy. He'd practically been drooling when he saw Thomas, looking at the brunette like the greenbean was their way out of the maze.

More weeks passed. When Newt was training with Minho, he found himself looking up at the wall, at the ivy hanging on the wall. It looked tempting. "Newt?" Minho was looking at him strangely. "You all right?"

Newt nodded. To distract Minho he asked, "So, how are you and Thomas?"

Minho blushed. "I - I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on." Newt laughed. "You're driving me buggin' crazy. Everybody already knows you're in love with him."

"I am not!" Minho blushed even redder.

"Admit it. Admit that you think he's hot at least." Newt gave Minho a playful shove.

"You think he's hot?!" Minho exclaimed. "What about Alby?"

"You think he's hot," Newt corrected him. "And I don't have to like someone to think they're hot. Or attractive, or whatever. Because he is attractive. You two would make a good couple."

"I don't think Thomas likes me," Minho said.

"Do you like him?" Newt asked.

Minho nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"I can tell him for you if you want." Newt offered. "You don't even have to be there."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Anything for a friend." They stopped then for lunch, and Newt squeezed Minho's hand tightly.

"So I'm gonna set Tommy and Minho up." Newt and Alby were laying in bed together that night after making love.

"Really?" Alby asked, running his hands through Newt's blonde hair.

"Yeah. Minho really likes him and he deserves to be happy with someone who can love him."

"But we don't even know if Thomas is gay," Alby pointed out.

"Well, we'll find out," Newt said. He lifted his head to kiss Alby. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here, Alby?"

"We will." Alby kissed him abruptly and flipped them over so that they were both laying on their sides. Alby reached up his hands to hold Newt's face, and he kissed Newt deeply. Newt let his lips linger on Alby's before he pulled the other boy against him, grabbing his hips. "I love you, Newt. I don't remember feeling love before, the feeling of being loved. Never have until I met you."

Newt smiled against Alby's lips. "I love you so much, Alby," he answered. "You're my best friend." Alby moaned in response as their kisses became more hungry, more desperate. Newt felt Alby reach between his legs and slip a finger inside him, and Alby muffled Newt's whimpers by pressing his lips to the blonde's. They made love and Newt fell asleep deep inside Alby.


	12. Chapter 12

_Alby,_

_I love you. But that doesn't describe the way I feel about you. You are everything to me - my best friend, my lover. I miss the future we could have had together. _

_Please don't hate me for doing this. I'm sorry about Nick - I know I'm doing the same thing to you that he did, but I can see why he gave up. We're not getting out of here, Alby. We can't have a real life together. _

_I'd have asked you to marry me already, but I knew there was no point. You are my true love, always will be, and I know it's sappy as fuck but I don't care. The way I feel around you...you make me feel loved, like we talked about the other night, and there will never be anyone else for me but you. Not in this lifetime or any other. Please do one thing for me, Alby. Don't forget about me. _

_Love always, _

_Newt_

Newt sighed, and folded the letter. He tucked it into his jeans pocket and left the Homestead, where he had sat for almost an hour writing the letter. He saw Alby then, just getting out of work, and his lover's face lit up when he saw Newt, making the blonde feel even more guilty.

Alby greeted Newt with a kiss, which Newt savored. He knew this would be one of his last kisses with Alby, before he would go out into the Maze the next morning. Alby's bottom lip brushed his and Newt groaned, wrapping his arms around Alby's neck. Sliding his hands up Alby's T-shirt, he ran his hands over his boyfriend's stomach and into his dark hair.

Someone whistled, and Alby and Newt broke apart to see Minho. "That was quite a greeting kiss," Minho called as he approached the couple.

"Yeah," Alby said suspiciously, "it was." He turned to Newt. "You all right?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Because you were kissing me like it was the last time you'll ever see me." Alby laughed as Newt blushed and he ruffled Newt's light blonde hair. Newt tried not to think of the irony of Alby's comment as he hugged the blonde tightly.

Still, he put a fake smile on his face and said, "Can I not love you?"

Alby smiled. "Of course you can," he replied, kissing Newt softly. It wasn't until they broke apart that Newt realized Minho was gone.

They ate dinner, and Alby and Newt snuggled together in bed like they always did at night. Newt savored their lovemaking like he never had before, savored the feeling of being in Alby's arms. "I love you," Newt whispered, his lips brushing against Alby's neck. "Love you so much." He buried his face in Alby's neck, trying not to cry. His eyes burned with tears.

"Newt!" Alby gasped. "Why are you crying?"

Newt lifted his face and shook his head. The tears were coming faster now, and without saying anything Alby held Newt tightly against him as they fell asleep.

* * *

Newt woke up in the morning unable to believe what he was about to do. Carefully as to not wake Alby up, he snuck out of bed after dressing himself under the sheets and pulled the covers back over his lover. Tears running down his face, he bent down and gave Alby one last kiss.

Then, the Doors opened.

He went over to the East Doors, and feeling like he was in a dream he walked into the Maze. He walked deeper into it, and at this point he knew there was no turning back. Grabbing a thick string of ivy, Newt climbed the wall and finally stood on top, looking down at the ground below him.

He could turn back, continue his life with his love and his friends. But everyone was probably up now. Alby would have already found the note and someone would be coming to find him. Minho, or a Runner, or Alby himself.

Newt stepped up to the edge of the wall and jumped.

* * *

Pain.

He had expected pain, but when he landed on the ground he cried out. He felt the bones in his body cracking, and tears streamed down his face. _I'm not dead_, he thought._ I'm not_-

Suddenly, there was an agonized wail, and it took Newt a moment to realize it wasn't his. "_Newt!_" Alby. Newt looked up weakly and tried to smile when he saw Alby, but winced.

"No, no, no..." Tears streamed down Alby's face as Minho and Thomas approached them from behind Alby, gasping for breath. He was crying, too. It was the first time Newt had ever seen him cry.

"Let...me die." Newt coughed up blood. It was getting harder to breathe.

"No, damn you!" Alby shouted. Minho buried his face in Thomas' neck, and Newt saw Thomas wrap his arms around Minho. "Don't you dare leave me!" Newt could feel Alby's tears dripping onto his face, and that was when Newt began crying too.

"I love..." Newt coughed again. "I love you." He gathered up enough strength to reach up and touch Alby's face, and he passed out in Alby's arms.

* * *

He woke up staring at a ceiling. "Newt?" Newt rolled his head to the side to see Minho sitting beside him, holding his hand. Thomas sat beside Minho, and to Newt's surprise they were holding hands, too. Newt turned his head to the right and saw Alby, weeping, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"You look terrible," Newt commented.

Alby lifted his head and stared at him disbelievingly. "Newt!" Alby stood up and pulled Newt into a tight hug.

"Ow," Newt complained, and Alby pulled back.

"Easy, Albs." Minho grinned, and Newt couldn't help but notice how Thomas' whole face lit up. "Don't break him."

Newt laughed. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three days," Alby answered. "Two nights...the worst two nights of my life. Even worse than First Day. How could you do that to me? To _us_? You gave _up_, Newt. You _left_ me."

"I'm sorry." Newt reached for Alby's hand, but Alby stepped away from him. Tears stung Newt's eyes. "Alby, please. Don't break up with me." Newt did start crying then.

"I don't even know if I'm going to break up with you." The older boy ran a hand through his dark hair. "God, Newt...I don't know what to fucking say. Don't I mean anything to you?" Alby looked heartbroken, and it made Newt ache even more.

"I think we should leave them alone," Minho said to Thomas. The greenbean nodded and followed Minho out of the room.

Newt looked back at Alby, his vision blurred. "You know I love you." He blinked tears out of his eyes. "Where does this leave us?" Alby shook his head. "I don't know what that means. Are we still together?"

"I don't know, Newt." Alby looked exhausted. "We need to talk. But we'll talk about this later. Now I think we both need sleep."

He knew he shouldn't ask, but couldn't help it. "Sleep with me," Newt said, staring hopefully up at his love. "Please?"

Alby sighed, and Newt was surprised to see him smile. "Scoot over," Alby told him, and when Alby got in the small hospital bed beside him, Newt snuggled close to him. After a while of silence, Alby said, "You're right, you know."

"About what?" Newt mumbled tiredly against Alby's chest.

"That letter was sappy as fuck." Newt laughed and fell asleep not a minute later.


	13. Chapter 13

It was morning when Newt woke up. Light shone in the room from the window, and he realized that Alby was still asleep, his arms protectively around Newt's waist.

"Alby?"

The older lifted his head and groaned. "Hey," he mumbled, "you awake already?"

Newt smiled, pushed a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, and gave Alby a kiss. "You said you wanted to talk," he reminded Alby.

"I just woke up, love." Newt laughed. "Go back to sleep, we aren't in any hurry. We'll talk in a bit." Alby caressed Newt's face gently and pressed their lips together.

Newt had just lay his head on Alby's shoulder when he lifted it again. "Wait - what about work?"

"Are you nuts?" Newt didn't respond to that, he just let Alby hold him and went back to sleep.

* * *

When he woke again, it was noon, based on the way the sun was positioned outside the window. Newt got a face full of it and closed his eyes, the orange light reflecting off his eyelids. He buried his face in Alby's chest, and his lover stirred.

Lips pressed against Newt's the next instant. Taken by surprise, Newt fell against Alby, wincing at the physical pain it caused him. Alby held Newt's face in his hands and kissed him hard but deeply. Newt whimpered and grabbed a fistful of Alby's shirt, clinging to him tightly.

"What was that for?" Newt gasped when Alby pulled back. "Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"I'm having nightmares now," Alby said. "In my dream you tried to kill yourself again, but you died. And then I was standing on top of the wall, looking down at you."

"Oh, Alby...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Newt tucked his head under Alby's chin and lay against him.

"I...I need time," Alby told him. "I don't know...I want you, but I can't trust you. Oh, Goddamnit I want you." He closed his eyes.

"Take all the time you need," Newt said, and held Alby's hand. He squeezed his fingers tightly. "I'll always wait for you, Albs."

Alby smiled and kissed him softly. Newt leaned in closer to the older boy and kissed him back, their lips brushing. Newt felt Alby gripping his hair and his lover pressed their bodies together. He lifted Alby's shirt over his head, and Alby did the same with Newt's. Alby reached for the zipper of Newt's jeans and unzipped them, and put a hand in them. Newt cried out in pleasure as Alby touched him between his legs, through his boxers. Newt moaned loudly, throwing his head back, and felt warm lips against his neck.

"Oh, shuck me," Minho complained, and Newt immediately covered them with the large blanket. Thomas was at Minho's side, clinging to his arm.

"What is it, Minho?" Alby asked. "What do you want? As you can see, Newt and I are busy."

"I can see that," Minho agreed.

"We just came by to tell you the good news," Thomas added, and to Newt's surprise kissed Minho full on the mouth.

Newt gasped in delight. "Finally! It's about time you slintheads kissed." Thomas laughed and wrapped an arm protectively around Minho's waist. "I'm happy for you two. Especially you, Minho."

"I told Thomas about my feelings for you," Minho said. Newt was surprised when he crossed the room and hugged Newt. "I love you, you idiot. Don't you leave us again."

Newt was stunned. It wasn't often that Minho told Newt he loved him, never mind in front of others, including his new boyfriend. Newt held onto Minho tightly. "I care about you very much," Newt murmured.

Minho pulled back and smiled, then followed Thomas out of the room. "Finally," Alby sighed. "I thought they would always be oblivious."

"Well, I guess it's payback for us driving Minho crazy," Newt said, and Alby laughed. Newt kissed Alby then, and Alby flipped them over so he was on top. The blonde ran his hands down Alby's chest and stared up at Alby, filled with lust, want, love. "Kiss me," Newt pleaded, and Alby crushed their lips together. Newt whimpered and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck, pulling him down. Their tongues battled for dominance, their hands ran over the other's body. He could feel every touch like fire, every gentle caress.

When Alby finally pushed inside Newt, Newt moaned and squirmed underneath Alby. His cries were muffled by kisses, and he held onto Alby's bare hips tightly as Alby thrusted deeper into him. It hurt like hell but Newt didn't care, he had already been through so much pain.

Later, when they lay together naked Newt asked, "So, are we still together?"

Alby chuckled, running his hands through Newt's blonde hair. It felt good. His other arm was around Newt's waist. "Okay, how about this?" Alby asked. "When we get out of here, will you marry me?"

Stunned, Newt could only gape at Alby. Tears filled his eyes, this time from happiness. "Oh my God," he sobbed. "Yes." He hugged Alby tightly, both of them crying. "Yes, you idiot, I'll marry you. Of course I'll buggin' marry you."

Alby smiled through his tears, and their lips touched again in a passionate kiss.

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter, since I don't think many of you liked the last one. I didn't want to write it but I feel that it is a significant part to the story. I hope this makes up for it. Also this is not the ending, there will be a few more chapters. I know it kind of seems like it is, but I promise it isn't. And I know a marriage proposal sounds kind of sudden, especially under the circumstances, but it was kind of a cliffhanger and I do like those :) So please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Minho!" Newt looked around the kitchens. It was a few days later, and he was out of bed and moving, even though he wasn't fully recovered and Alby was constantly worrying. "Hey Tommy, have you seen Minho?"

"Yeah, he's at the Homestead, sleeping," Thomas answered. "Why-" But Newt was already gone.

"Minho!" Newt ran over to Minho's bed and shook the Keeper awake. "Minho, Minho, Min-"

"_What?!_" Minho exclaimed, startling Newt.

Newt held up his right hand, where a ring gleamed on his finger. He didn't know where Alby had gotten it, but if he got it from the Creators he didn't know why they would be willing to give Alby an engagement ring. After all, some things they asked for came and some didn't.

Minho sat up. "Is that...? Newt, tell me that isn't an engagement ring."

Newt nodded. "Alby and I are getting married when we get out of here," he informed Minho. "And I know what you're about to say, but we don't even know how old we'll be when we get out of here." He paused. "You don't support me?"

"Of course I support you and Alby as a couple, but marriage?" Minho said. "Just days ago Alby didn't even know what the shuck was going on with you two. Who proposed to who?"

"Alby proposed to me," Newt told him.

"And you said _yes_?" Minho gawked at him.

"No, Minho, I said no but I thought the ring was pretty so I kept it anyway." Newt joked.

Minho snickered. "It was a rhetorical question, smarty pants." He clapped Newt on the shoulder. "It's up to you. I know you'll get married anyway no matter what my decision is, so congratulations, I guess."

"So I'm guessing that means you'd like to be my best man?" Newt asked.

"Serious?" Minho's jaw dropped.

Newt nodded. "I couldn't think of anyone better." He hugged Minho tightly. "I love you, Minho, even if it's not how you want. You're one of my best friends."

Minho didn't say anything. He just held Newt. "I love you, too," the Keeper whispered. "It's enough for me. I just want you to say that you love me. And I have Thomas now. I love him."

Newt pulled back and smiled. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

* * *

The greenbean, it turned out, was brilliant.

He and the girl who came a day later, after she was out of her coma, figured a way out of the freaking maze. With wax paper, they managed to make words come up onto paper. "Float. Catch. Bleed. Death. Stiff. Push."

Everything began to change - the gray sky, the Doors not closing.

Newt found himself standing in the Maze, with all his friends, his love at his side, Tommy at his other side. Grievers approached them and during the battle, Newt kept checking on Alby.

Alby fell to the ground, and Newt screamed and dodged the Griever, ran over to him. A Griever had gotten hold of Alby's leg, and Alby grabbed both of Newt's hands and Newt pulled as hard as he could, both of them shouting and Newt at least shaking, and Newt finally fell backwards, Alby falling on top of him. Newt grunted as Alby tried to stand.

"My leg," Alby said. There was a long gash and his leg was bleeding.

"Okay," Newt said, tears stinging his eyes. "Just...stay beside me. Hold onto me and don't you let go. I won't let you die."

"You guys gonna make out or fight with us?" Minho called as he was fighting a Griever. Newt blushed.

"Come on," Newt said. "Let's get to the Griever Hole."

They made it to the Hole with Minho, Thomas, Chuck, and Teresa, and after getting the code to work Teresa went down the slide first.

"Newt," Minho said, and Newt turned. "Hold onto Alby while you two go down the slide." He looked behind him and then glanced down at Alby's leg. "Okay, go! Now!"

Startled, Newt held onto Alby's waist and clung to his lover as they went down the slide. He was relieved to see Tommy and Minho a moment later, and then he looked up, trying to keep his balance as Alby held onto him.

There must have been a hundred men and women staring at them. They were in a large room with glass doors, wires everywhere and large white boxes. Newt instantly knew who the people were.

The Creators.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything after that felt surreal. They took Alby away from him to get medical help for his leg, Gally appeared and shot Chuck. "No!" Thomas screamed, and Newt surprised himself when he went over to Thomas and knelt beside him.

"Tommy - it's okay," Newt said. "Shhh..."

"No, I _promised_ him, Newt!" Thomas sobbed, holding Chuck's body close to him. "No! _No!_"

Newt grabbed Tommy's shoulders and pulled him backwards gently, into his arms. He thought of how jealous Alby would get if he saw Newt holding Thomas like this - especially with Minho in love with Newt - but he didn't care. Alby wasn't here, and Thomas needed someone. The guilt left Newt as Thomas buried his face in Newt's chest, sobbing. "I promised him..." Thomas mumbled into his chest. "I promised him I would get him home...I should have taken that arrow."

He didn't even think about everybody watching them - the other Gladers, the Creators. Newt didn't care. "No, Tommy," he mumbled, resting his head on Thomas' shoulder. "It happened too fast. You couldn't have - you couldn't have saved him. It would have been impossible."

Minho joined them, and he rubbed Thomas' back. "Thomas, it's okay." He shot Newt a grateful look, and the blonde nodded.

Thomas lifted his face. He looked so sad that Newt wanted to hold him again, but he turned to Minho. "How can you even still look at me?" he said, sniffling.

"What?" Minho gawked at the boy. "I love you, Thomas. It'll be okay." He hugged Thomas. "I love you," he whispered over and over, and Newt smiled. They were just so cute together - but there were other things to worry about.

He stood up.

"All things happen for a purpose," the woman from WICKED said. Then a group of people came bursting in not a second after Thomas turned a death glare at her, which made Newt snicker. Some of the people attacked the WICKED woman and one aimed, then shot her.

_What the-?_ Newt thought, wishing at the moment that Alby was at his side, so he could protect him. Who the hell knew what was going on where Alby was? Was he okay? _I won't let you die_, he had said back in the Glade. It felt like hours ago, days even.

"Come with me," a man said to them. "We don't have time to explain - just run like your life depends on it, because it does."

"Wait!" Newt yelled. "What about Alby?"

"He's fine!" the man yelled as they ran out into the rain where a bus waited for them. "He's on the bus! Get on, hurry!"

Eagerly, Newt pushed past Gladers to get on the bus first. "Alby!" he yelled, and Alby turned his head from the window, eyes wide, and smiled when he saw Newt. Newt ran to the seat he was sitting in and sat down, pulled the other boy into his arms and kissed him, hard. The kiss was long and sweet, and Newt was lightheaded by the time it was over. "Oh, you're okay," he sighed, and looked down at Alby's leg. "You're okay..." They kissed again, Newt mumbling against Alby's lips about how much he loved him, how he would never let him die. Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and tackled him, pushed him against the window, their lips smashed together.

"Hey," Minho called from somewhere else. "Get a room."

Alby smiled against Newt's lips and brought him closer, tangling a hand in Newt's long blonde hair. "I love you," Alby whispered, breaking the kiss. When he opened his eyes to look at Newt, his eyes were filled with love.

"Shhh," Newt shushed him. "Kiss me." And Alby did.


	16. Chapter 16

Two hours later, after being put into the hands of a group of nice people who told them they'd meet their parents tomorrow, and being fed pizza (Newt couldn't believe it, pizza!) he lay in bed, snuggled in Alby's arms. "Alby?" he murmured tiredly. "You still awake?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like." Newt lifted his head.

"Well, we'll meet our parents." Alby kissed him. "And start planning our wedding."

Newt smiled.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Alby asked. "I don't mind waiting. For you I'd wait a hundred years."

Newt laughed quietly. "Of course I want to marry you, slinthead," he replied between kisses. "Just because we got out of the Glade doesn't change that. As a matter of fact, it only makes me want to marry you more."

"I wonder if our parents know about all this," Alby said. "Us getting married. And if they do, what do they think? We're so young."

"You're seventeen." Newt pointed out. "But I'd rather not think about it."

"Good idea." They kissed again and Alby pulled the blankets over them.

When Newt woke the next morning, he felt like it was all a dream.

He opened his eyes and rolled over, looking for Alby, but he wasn't there. "He's taking a shower," Minho informed him.

Newt tried not to think about the fact that Thomas was kissing Minho's neck. "And he didn't wait for me?" Newt threw the blankets off him and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom. He undressed, leaving his clothes on a bench, and got in the only shower that was on.

Alby turned around when he heard Newt pull back the shower curtain. He smiled. "Hey, you're awake. I was going to wait for you but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Slim it." Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's bare waist and kissed him. They made love and wrapped towels around their waist as they got out of the shower.

Minho and Thomas, at this point, were also in towels and standing at the row of sinks. They turned around when they saw Newt and Alby. "Dude, can you be any louder?" Minho complained. "

Alby wrapped his arms around Newt from behind him, causing Newt to jump slightly. A second later he felt warm lips on his neck. "Want to bet?"

"Ew!" Thomas exclaimed. "Get. A. Room."

"We _have_ a room," Newt said, grinning. "We just share it with you slintheads."

"And besides, you and Thomas were none too quiet," Alby added, looking like he wanted to say something else.

Minho's jaw dropped. "You-" he started, but Thomas held him back before Minho could get to Newt and Alby.

Thomas and Minho left the room then and disappeared into two bathroom stalls, and Newt and Alby quickly dressed, too. When they got out of the bathroom, a man was standing in the room and already had the Gladers' attention.

"What's going on?" Alby asked, his arm still around Newt's waist. Newt looked up at him and then back to the man.

The man stared back at them. "You are about to get your memories back," he announced. "And meet your parents."

* * *

"Wait...what?"

"You heard me," the man said, but he didn't say it in any mean way. "We will restore your memories and then you will meet your parents."

"No." Minho spoke up, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Parents first. Then memories."

"Minho," Thomas protested.

"No! How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Minho went on. Newt rolled his eyes, but when he looked over at Alby he found that his lover seemed to be listening to the Keeper. "After what you put us through...you could want us dead for all we know. You probably do!"

"Minho," Thomas said again.

"I think Minho has a point," Alby said, and everyone turned to him in surprise. "How do we know?"

"Think of it this way," the man said. "You never would have met Newt."

"You have no right to go butting into my love life!" Alby said, raising his voice, and Newt fought the urge to laugh. A giggle escaped from his lips, and Alby turned on him and glared. Newt's smile disappeared.

"I say no way." Minho said.

"If only someone cared what you said." Thomas grinned when Minho gave his boyfriend a death glare.

The man was standing there during all this, calmly watching them. "We'll take a vote on it," Alby finally decided, and the vote ended up being to have their memories restored, then see their parents.

they each went with either a man or woman, and Alby and Newt sat together on the bed waiting. "Mr. Newton," a woman finally said.

That was when Newt first began feeling nervousness. His stomach clenched. "It'll be okay," Alby said, kissing him softly. Newt hugged him, throwing himself into Alby's arms. "I love you, Newt. No matter what happens, remember that."

The woman cleared her throat. "Mr. Newton," she said again.

"I love you, too," Newt agreed, kissing Alby one last time before following the woman.


	17. Chapter 17

The man wasn't lying about them getting their memories back. Or, at least Newt getting his back.

His earliest memory was his first day of preschool, meeting his friends. The memories came flowing in at once: making s'mores when the power went out during a thunderstorm, trips to the beach, skiing, seeing snow for the first time. The most shocking thing was being in high school and passing Alby in the halls. Being in class with him. Hanging out with him after school with a group of their friends. By the time Newt's eyes finally opened, he found that he was crying.

Newt sat up. "Where are they?" he asked. "My parents, and Rebecca and Jason?" His brother and sister. He could picture them so clearly in his mind now.

"If you'll come with me," the man said, and Newt followed him out of the room into a bigger room the size of his high school gym where the rest of the Gladers were being reunited with their families. He recognized his parents as if he hadn't gone two years without seeing them, and went over to them. He hugged his parents first, then Rebecca and Jason.

"Mom," he said. "Dad. I-"

His mother shook her head and hugged him again. "I've met Alby, and his parents, if that's what you're about to ask," she said. Newt opened his eyes then and saw Alby across the room. He smiled at Newt, and Newt blushed. "We all support you, even though you are young I know you'll marry him without our permission."

Newt laughed, that was very true. "Excuse me," he said, and stepped out of his mother's arms. She looked just like him, long blonde hair, and she had brown eyes. Newt had his father's blue eyes.

Newt made his way over to Alby, who instantly pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, Newt," he choked, "I can't believe it. We knew each other. We were friends. We-"

Newt pulled back and kissed him deeply. "Shhh," he murmured, his arms around Alby's waist. "I know." They stayed like that for a long time, Newt wrapped in Alby's arms, fighting back tears.

They kissed again. "I want you to meet my parents," Alby said, and pulled Newt towards his family.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue: One year later

Newt couldn't remember ever being so nervous.

He stood with his dad behind Minho and his sister Rebecca, who were his best man and maid of honor. Newt couldn't believe he was at his own wedding. He was about to get married.

But he was terrified, for some unknown reason. Yet all he wanted to do at that moment was be in there, with Alby.

"It's okay to be nervous," his dad told him. Newt nodded, his eyes fixed on the closed door. "It's perfectly normal. One thing I know for sure is that boy in there loves you."

Newt smiled. "You sure you're okay with me marrying so young? I'm only seventeen. Hell, I'm still in high school."

The door opened then, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began walking out but Newt still couldn't see Alby. "Newt," his dad said, and Newt turned his attention from trying to see Alby to his dad. "If it's someone you love."

He nodded, and stepped forward, getting his first glimpse of Alby since they left their bedroom that morning. Newt's breath caught in his throat. Alby was beautiful. He was in a black and white suit, simple but beautiful, and when he saw Newt his whole face lit up. Newt smiled back, wanting to get to him, seeing no one else in the room but him.

When he and his father got to the altar, his father placed Newt's hand in Alby's. "You take care of him," his dad said to Alby.

"Dad," Newt groaned, rolling his eyes as their audience laughed.

Alby smiled, stroking Newt's fingers. "I will, sir. I promise." He winked at Newt before putting an arm around Newt's waist.

The ceremony lasted an hour, and finally it was time to say their vows. With trembling fingers, Newt slid the ring onto Alby's finger, and Alby casually slid an identical ring onto Newt's finger. The minister declared them husbands then and Alby kissed Newt. Newt moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck, pulling him closer. It was a slow, loving kiss, and Newt forgot about all the people around them until they started clapping. Blushing furiously, he pulled back, still thinking how he had almost literally seen fireworks during that kiss.

* * *

"And this is the um, the bedroom." Alby held the door open for Newt, who blushed as he walked in.

"Very subtle, Albs." Newt pulled his new husband into a kiss. "Hey, when did you light all these candles?" When he'd walked in, there had been candles lit all over the room and around the biggest bed Newt had ever seen in his life. Breaking the kiss, he looked behind him at the bed and his heart sped up. "Uh, Alby?"

"Yeah?" Alby held him closer.

"Um, remember when we set the wedding date right after we got out of the...the you know..." Newt didn't want to say the word 'maze' ever again. Or even see the bloody word. "You know how we haven't really...had sex since then?"

"Awwww is little baby Newt nervous? That is so _sweet_." Alby grinned and ruffled Newt's hair.

Newt glared at him, his hair all messy. "I hate you."

"Oh, slim it, you know you love me." Alby smiled. "Hey, we can do whatever you want. You know I won't pressure you into anything."

Their eyes met. "What if you don't want to do something that I do?" Newt pointed out.

"Well, we don't have to do anything." Newt tried not to think about the fact that Alby's arms were around his waist. "We could just have a glass of soda or something, maybe watch a movie. Or we could just go to sleep."

They looked at each other and laughed. "Besides, you did all this just now for us, we can't just waste it," Newt pointed out. "And it was really thoughtful of you."

Alby smiled. "So...bed?"

Newt nodded. "God yes," he said and kissed Alby, hard. Kissing the entire time, they stumbled over to the bed.

* * *

"I'm so happy."

"I know, love, you've said that about 20 times already," Alby murmured, laying beside Newt in the large bed.

Newt couldn't ever remember being so happy. He was in his husband's arms on his wedding night, and it was like they were the only two people in the world. Everything else seemed unrealistic to Newt, like a dream. He turned his head to the side and brought Alby into a kiss. "I love you," he murmured against his lips, saying it over and over between kisses. "I can't believe we're married."

"I can't either." Alby pulled Newt closer against him. "Go to sleep now, you must be exhausted."

"Okay." Newt yawned and tucked his head under Alby's chin. "I love you," he mumbled again before falling asleep.


End file.
